Kung Fu Panda - One Night
by funkydude24
Summary: This is my very first smut but this is part one! Highly filled with 'M' rated stuff as the name indicates itself! The story about one night that the two lovers, Po and Tigress, spend while enjoying each other to the max!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1:**

The night was pink, with the pink moon peaking from the horizon whose light was enlightening the whole tent pink, situated on a cliff all alone in the jungle somewhere, glowing the two undressed figures who were in completely love with each other.

After completing the mission in a distant valley somewhere, the married couple agreed on staying one more night, but only one the condition that the night will be filled with only love... and love.

Of course, the idea was given by the exhausted panda before such a tiring, never-ending journey back to their hometown. But as the panda needed his stress to be taken away somehow, he could only think of this one way. At first, it was really hard to convince the hardcore, but those love expressions from a lovely, chubby turned Tigress into staying a night all alone with his panda.

So now, the night was hot, with hot gasps and moans filling the tent. "Oh baby... You're so... You're so... strong, Po!" Those hot moans were evaporating from those lips, with her tongue licking her lips, and her furry body constantly being struck with the genital as she laid on the grassy ground, enjoying his panda's fury to the extreme!

"Didn't I... Didn't I say it will be fun?" The panda too had both his pleasure and his love to the extreme; moans coming out at certain times. He had his neck covered with those furry, orange paws that he'd lick with his drooling tongue, and the warmth from the tongue would welcome a current of excitement in his beloved's body.

"Yeah! That's... my panda!" but as black scrotum started tapping faster and faster, Tue moans turned into cries; painful but rather enjoyable! "More...! More...! MORE! FASTER! FASTER!" but unlike her wish that she wanted to bath her panda with her juices, her panda slowed down?!

"Po?!" An unwelcoming roar came from the figure at her climax, but panda just grinned with his narrow eyes as he whispered, "Not now, Ti. I want you to... to enjoy this whole night... to enjoy me completely." Her climax went down again but the face so unwelcoming turned to a lustful one as the panda let his genital out and kissed her deeply, with his drooling tongue playing with her while the furry chest of Po was getting rubbed with that of Tigress that'd even cause the two to enjoy each other even more.

Tigress' neck was now all wet with Po's saliva but that was not even the beginning of the climax. Tigress, being women, wanted more from her fluffy panda to satisfy her lustful desire, and so was the aim of Po as well; not only to satisfy his beloved but also to go all-out on her today.

So both the lustful desires resonated at once while the panda slipped his warm tongue down that fluffy chest and began to lick and suck those round bosoms out of her; sucking as hard as he could to let him have all the milk and the pleasure the they could provide her.

Tigress then gave a naughty smirk to her panda, with her eyes rolling upwards, "Aaahhh... Po... You can't have all the fun! I need you as well! Lemme... Let me h-have that giant fury of yours!"

Unlike her wife enjoying those round jelly-like soft bosoms being sucked, his panda was severely panting that he had to take a little break for some air to let in. "Why... Why not! You can have me! I'm all yours, my baby! This night... and me... both are yours!" Massaging her whole front with a few amount of that delicious, warm milk spilled on the chest, added with some saliva of the panda, that panda has his mouth drenched down his chin. Po, while wiping his tongue over his face to have the very last drop, kept massaging from the very top of her neck to the bottom of her genital, leaving a slight current of excitation as both the middle and forefinger would touch her genital.

In the night filled with only the pink moonlight of love and a gentle breeze to cool down the two bodies a little (yet adding more warmth in both instead) their limitless love-filled moans and cries was filling up the silence, reaching far and echoing back, but in that so much dense forest of bamboos, no one would even dare to step inside so for both lovers, there was no fear for anyone's interruption and that's why Jade Palace where the two had to have their lips tight, they both could moan and roar to the max. There was no one to stop the two lovers tonight. The nature was supporting the two with its best. Even the moon wanted them both to stay forever as it could be judged by its romantic mood to stay at horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark shadow in the romantic, faint gleam cast on the tent was now showing Tigress giving Po a blowjob while the panda this time rested on the grassy ground, with his hands set free as Tigress requested. "I'm not going to let you go easily this time, panda. I'll go hardcore – real hardcore." whispered Tigress naughtily with her eyes narrowing as she kissed the tip of that giant phallic structure fully erect. His panda only supported her with a gentle grin.

Slowly moving her claws over his chest, coming down to his chubby thighs, making some space between, and then kissed gently his scrotum covered with fur. "You've really got some balls here!" said the excited Tigress filled with lust.

"You like it?" Po asked.

"No," she whispered again. "I love it." and then took both of those giant, fluffy balls in her mouth. Just as usual, at first, it felt a little pungent and thorny, as if a thorny ball taken in mouth as a whole, but as the limitless secretion turned those balls wet, it really felt tastier! She wanted to have them more and more. In fact, she wanted to swallow both of the balls, almost gulping them down her throat while continually repeating, "Mo... I wann mo...!" but on the other side, the panda felt pain as those canine were now scratching its skin. As he promised, he could not even touch her but grasp the ground firmly, shouting out, "Tigress! Aaahhhh! Tigress!"

For the panda, it was painful but arousing as well. He could do nothing more then move his pain over to the grass with his firm grip. The more her darling took in, the more his paws dug into the ground. It was more pain, more excitement, and the urge for more... Meanwhile, her drooling was dripping down her chin, trickling down, introducing almost a small puddle of her secretion.

Now, the panda, with his dumplings being almost taken away, was on the verge of roaring, with the body drenched in sweat of their love, that Tigress showed a little mercy over her panda as she let go of those giant dumplings with a final stroke as a good-bye, now covered with wet secretions all over. She, in fact, went hardcore on him.

Along with swallowing those fresh dumplings, also would she have her hardcore tail rubbed constantly on her genitalia to keep that hot and ready in advance to rush the rain of her juices over the panda as he plays with it a little.

"Mmmm... Such... taste!" she panted, having her body sweaty just as Po. "They were... even tastier than... your noodles!" His grasp was now slowly losing as his pants went wild, "That was so hardcore, baby! Lemme serve you now... with my special ingredient soup!"

"Your customer... is eagerly waiting." lustfully said her wife after she massaged that priapic structure glowing red with heat felt by the tongue still drooling.

Po passed a smirk on this seductive sentence. "Awesome! But the chef... also wants to be served with some... hot drinks!"

"The hot drinks..." whispered Tigress as she crawled over the mountain of fur, now face to face. "are ready!" As he heard that, he felt an urge of her juices to satisfy both his thirst and his heat.

Soon, the two lovers were in 69 position, with furry panda on the ground, where each could enjoy the other to the max at the same time. Facing her genitalia, the panda first gently kissed it that lead to a loving moan while she was in the midst of running her tongue along that extra-large figure. "Aaahhh… Po… You…" but the panda didn't respond for once for he was now busy kissing her gentle beauty.

Po always knew that Tigress enjoyed his trimmed, thorny fur on her genitalia so much and that's why Po, before tasting her inner fun, would always rub his philtrum and chin with his mouth closed over her sensitive organ that would always male her moan slowly, in breaks."You like that?"While panting his moans, Po asked, "You like my fur?" "Yeah, bad panda! Yeahhhh…Do it roughly! You're almost there!" "Alright! I'll now enter 'The Dragon Warrior' mode!"

Panda got excited as he was almost on the edge to explore the ocean of juices – her hot, sweet, spicy juices! Without wastage of a single moment, the panda now forced his face into her sensitive beauty, entering her drooling tongue inside. On the other side, another moan escaped, "That's my dragon warrior! That's my panda! Go inside me! Explore meee…" At that moment, she wasn't giving panda any blowjob but feeling his husband instead. Her quivering moans were now the only one filling up the silent atmosphere.


End file.
